By your side
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: A sad oneshot after Cloud had returned from work one day to find Tifa waiting for him cant think of a good summary!btw this is Tifa L. Strife


**By Your side**

This is a one shot I though of sort of sad but has a ray of hope in it at the end anyways I own nothing not Tifa or Cloud or Zack or Aerith or any of them nothing oh well maybe one day I'll have a creation better than them… well I mean maybe not in this life time…right??

(btw people this is Tifa L. Strife thought I would just change my name my friend kept blabbering about how its her name…what a loser)

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

The old grandfather clock in the corner seemed to be amusing it self by causing her more anguish with its irritating clocking.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

Tifa's arms were propped on the bar her legs dangling from the stool her glass of cold lemonade seemed to be all she could stare at as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, but if you looked closely her eyes were glazed as she thought of a certain blonde who's face was piercing into her mind forcing everything to the back making him the spotlight of her thoughts.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

She never complained, it was something she loved to think about the children were sleeping on the couch and she had already cleaned the house. Tifa would expectantly look up when she heard some sort of sound, but it would always be a random car outside, or Marlene and Denzel tossing around in their sleep. Tifa would smile, but then go back to the thoughts of Cloud _her _Cloud.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

She knew she couldn't claim his heart, it was set to someone else, bound by shackles to the beautiful dead maiden. Tifa loved her; she loved Aerith like a sister despite the fact that Aerith was older Tifa still though of Aerith as the younger sibling.

Tifa could feel tears, but she forced them back, she would never cry no matter what it took she would be strong for all of them; she would be strong for herself.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

After what felt like hours the sound of a motorbike was heard she knew the sound of Fenrir's engine it was a weird thing, but Tifa could tell by the sound it made that it was Cloud. Tifa looked over to the door and on cue Cloud had walked in dropping his keys on the side table at first he hadn't noticed her presence, but after looking up his mako blue orbs met her wine red ones in a tense heated moment. He hadn't planned on seeing her for the next two days because of his early schedule and late arrival. Cloud walked by her without a word towards the children he was about to pick up Denzel when her voice rang like a deadly siren yet it was so angelic in so many ways.

_Silence_

"Are you not going to say anything?" she asked him coming closer placing her hand on his shoulder much like the way Aerith used to when she would comfort him.

"No." he replied coolly making her flinch.

"Why not?" she asked him her voice coming out stronger then anticipated and she bit back at her tongue hoping that it wouldn't anger him.

"What's there to say?" he asked her turning around shrugging off her hand. Tifa's blood boiled, although she loved him she still couldn't stand the way he kept her in the dark about things.

"How about 'Hi Tifa' or 'How was your day' or maybe even 'Thanks for waiting for me like a worried mother' and even better 'I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate to your feelings'." She hissed between her teeth the venom pouring out of her heart while the anger raked at her stomach from inside and her blood boiling to a temperature so high that her cheeks were flushed a deep red color prominent even in the dark.

Cloud on the other hand was looking away his head downcast, at first Tifa thought that she had finally got to him, but he looked up to her his eyes turning a deep blue color as he turned back to Denzel bending over to pick up the child.

"Is it because I'm not her?" she asked the hurt in her voice striking turmoil of emotions spiraling in his heart. He didn't answer but only looked up to her a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't die in her place, if I could I would have jumped head on." Her voice float to him gracefully but when it sunk into his heat it felt like poison eating at him from inside. Again Cloud didn't answer, but gave her the same look.

"If I were to leave would you miss me the same way you miss her?" she asked him walking closer to him her hand caressed his cheek. Cloud closed his eyes as her intoxicating smell overwhelmed him and he could feel a knot in his stomach form.

"I'm sorry." He said to her his voice was soft as he pulled her closer to him.

"Aerith." He whispered which made Tifa's eyes snap up to him.

"You love her?" she asked innocently as to get to his core even if the ention of his name hurt her.

"No." he muttered earning him a confused look from Tifa.

"I love both of you, but I can't choose." His eyes were shut as she removed her hand from his check her aroma leaving him as she felt somewhat confused, and disappointment wash over him.

"If I died would you miss me the way you miss her?" she asked him her eyeslooking up at him expectantly. He didn't answer so Tifa let out a sigh and gave him one of her fake smiles.

"Forget it Cloud lets get these two upstairs Barret is taking them to his home and he's expecting them early in the morning they have already packed and wont be back until school is over which is in a long time, I hope you would be there for them. Satisfied by his nod Tifa picked up Marlene as Cloud carried Denzel after tucking both in she closed the lights and shut the door faced by Cloud who's looking at hem.

"I have deliveries tomorrow Tifa." He said she silenced him with her finger as she shook her head.

"tell them your sick or something, but don't do it for me Cloud do I for them they love you like a father especially Denzel he was waiting for you all night please don't disappoint them I promised you'll be there." Cloud sighed and nodded heading to his room and closing the door probably dreaming about the flower girl again.

Tifa walked back to her room and lied down in bed, but after two hours she couldn't sleep so instead she walked to Clouds room, she opened the door a jar and saw Cloud shirtless sleeping she smiled until she heard him utter 'Aerith' again. She shut the door and let a tear slip. Walking to her room she looked at the dresser to find a picture of Avalanche before Aerith's death. She was on Clouds right smiling while Aerith was on the other side looking closer she saw Cloud and Aerith blushing they definitely looked in love. Tears were now pouring down her face staining her cheeks unaware of what Cloud said next.

"Aerith sorry… I think I love Tifa."

"I know." He heard her whisper back to him as he dreamt about the beautiful raven haired women sleeping in the room beside his.

Tifa woke up early in a foul mood she entered Denzel and Marlene's room to find them awake and dressed as there bags seemed to have disappeared. Answering her unspoken question Marlene ran up to Tifa and hugged her.

"Cloud took them downstairs Tifa you kept your promise thank you." She said her smile lighting up all her features. Tifa nodded and Denzel took Marlene by the hand leading her downstairs.

"Let's go Marlene we have to say bye to Cloud." Denzel walked towards Tifa gave her a big hug and ran downstairs with Marlene his hair bouncing up and down as he ran down the stairs. Tifa followed the smell of breakfast in the air, but she was not hungry as his voice still rang in her head _'Aerith' _she sighed and walked outside to find Barrets car being loaded up with bags. She smiled at the big man as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Tifa it's so good to see you, but we have to go if we want to get there before lunch I'm sorry I couldn't stay." He said as Marlene and Denzel jumped into the car waving from the back seat.

"It's alright, drive safely and tell Marlene not to stay outside for long as it's getting Cold." She replied to Barret who let out a chuckle and waved to her getting n the front seat. Tifa watched as they drove away tears threatened to fall, but she wiped them away and waved before entering the bar Cloud following behind her.

"I got to go Tifa." He said.

"Where?" she asked him knowing it was probably Aerith's Church.

"Don't worry I'll be back before evening." With that he turned around leaving Tifa behind not noticing he tears that fell.

Tifa had entered her room and pulled out a note pad she wrote something on it and left it at the table in front of the entrance.

Tifa was sprinting as fast as she could entering Aerith's church she looked around no Cloud.

"I'm Sorry Aerith for everything." Tifa had pulled out a dagger from her side pocket and fingered it before impaling the blade in her abdomen she didn't cry she didn't scream she only smiled as she felt herself slipping away and knew that she was in the Promised Land along with her friends Zack and Aerith.

Cloud had entered the church at first he hadn't realized the body on the floor but after his eyes scanned the ground her lifeless form was there he ran towards her hoping she was just asleep, but after seeing the dagger in her stomach and her skin turning cold he knew that she was gone. He cried he couldn't hold back all the tears anymore he cried, but instantly stopped as he felt something carresing his cheeck ad he knew it was her.

--------------

After her funeral and everyone had gone Cloud had walked over to her grave and smiled.

"Tifa I wont miss you the same way, I will miss you even more, but wait for me because I'll be with you shortly just wait for me my love." A tear slipped down his check as he walked away her smiling face reassuring him that she would wait forever.

"I'll wait Cloud I really will." Tifa looked down at him with Zack and Aerith at her side all three smiling.

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock_

(I think this was rather sad and happy so anyways I'm not saying that Cloud doesn't really care for Aerith but he misses Tifa different;y because he realizes that he loves her haha anyways please RnR!!)


End file.
